Sleepless Night
by NoMoreNuggets
Summary: The things we do when we're bored... My second FMA fic. 4th chapter added! EnvyxEd ... complete!
1. Planning

Chapter 1- Planning

by Anisette Mitchell

October 16th 2006

**Disclamer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

A/N: I had to mentally build a house for this story, so I decided to use the structure of the house i grew up in. Out in the Subarbs; quiet, wooded area with few young residents. The House itself is set far back from the road with a huge yard, as I said, it is a wooded area so the house is well hidden. With the Exposed Basement (fully furnished) the house is three stories. A nice hill lays to the left, beside the garage. Six Bedrooms, two on each floor, Three Bathrooms, one each floor.

Character Status:

Edward: Still working for the military, body restored. Around 20 years old.

Alphonse:Studying at a school in Central, body restored. Around 16 years old.

Winry:Moved to Central to be with the boys, runs an automail business. Around 19 years old.

Wrath:Moved to Central with Winry after Izumi died, has Automail limbs. His body has aged a bit to around the age of 16 or 17.

Envy:Never turned into the dragon, lives with the boys simply to pester Edward and mooch off him. His body is the same, around 23 or 24

Roy:Still Colonel Mustang in the military. Around 28 years old

_What good is sleep anyway. _Envy pouted, thinking, _What a waste of time. _He looked down at the younger blonde snoring in the bed they shared. _There is a million more interesting things to do... _He reached out a hand to play with the blond's hair.

"Envy..." Edward opened one eye.

"Yes?" He purred and leaned in closer.

Edward smiled, "Let me sleep, I have to work tomorrow..." He fell back asleep.

The violet eyed humunculus sighed. thinking over the problem. Envy didn't need to sleep, but Edward did. He often came home from work and went right to sleep, barely saying a word to Envy. It was bad enough he didn't see him during the day, but this was becoming unacceptable. At least during the day everyone else in the house was awake. Night was dreadfully boring.

Even Wrath had become accustome to 'resting' at night. His mother had gotten him into the habit when he was still young. Envy decided to try to wake the youth up and headed upstairs.

"Hey, Wrath," He leaned over the boy, "Wrath..." The younger humunculi continued snoring away. Envy began shaking him, "Wrath! Wake up you little brat!"

Wrath did wake up, only to kick and yell at Envy. "Get away, get away!"

The older boy grabbed the other's arms and shoved him backward, "Don't kick me you little-"

"What's going on in here?!" Alphonse, who had the room across the hall, had woken up.

"Al!" Wrath yelped, "Envy's trying to kill me!"

Al sighed and looked at the older humunculi, "Envy..."

"What? I was just trying to wake him up!" He turned Wrath, "I'll get you for this you brat!" Envy swung his fist at the boy, who managed to duck out of the way.

"Envy!" Al yelled.

Envy sighed, "Yeah, I got it..." He left the room and headed to the kitchen awaiting a lecture. After Envy sat threw his gentle 'lecture', mostly consisting of kind sighs and head shaking, he decided to stay in the living room and try to find something interesting to do. After Al had come out of his room a few of his precious kittens had followed him out and one remained out after he went back to bed. It rubbed against Envy's leg.

He looked around."Hello?" He asked, making sure everyone had gone back to bed. There was no answer. Envy dropped down on to the floor, "Here _kitty_,_" _He whispered. A tiny golden kitten jumped into his lap. He lifted it to eye level and smiled, "You look like my pipsqueak." He put the cat back down and pet it, "So, do you have a name? Knowing Alphonse your probably name something _stupid_, like 'Mittens' or some shit..." Envy laughed, "I can fix that. From now on your name is going to be... Pipsqueak.

Now, Pipsqueak, you can't tell anyone I'm petting you, got it?"

The cat responded with a meow.

"Good," He sighed, "They would have a field day with this..." He looked down at the cat, "So why are you still awake?"

The little kitten let out another meow.

"Interesting," Envy grabbed the cat and stood up, "I'm bored, too."

He walked around the house for something to do. Television? That piece of junk wasn't worth his time. Bookcase? He had already read everything in there.

He reached up and grabbed a notebook. Flipping threw it he found an empty page. He grabbed a pen from Wrath's backpack he'd left hanging on a chair in the kitchen and sat at the table. Bored as all Hell, he decided to make a list, deciding the fates of those who made the night all the more boring and difficult.

Punishment-

Wrath- Kicked me and is _going _to _pay._

Alphonse- Doesn't know how to correctly yell at some one and needs to be taught the hard way.

Ed- Didn't wake up and shall soon find out what _true _exhaustion is. (He scribbled a very happy smile next to this line.)

Winry- Because she can't get over the fact that Ed loves me more.

Short and to the point, he smiled at his list and decide, _Why not work on this now? _He smiled and looked at his new kitten friend, "Time to get to work."

The kitten blinked and looked confused.

"Where to start?" The sin thought out loud. Fridge? He didn't like the thought of using food in his punishments, unless it was necessary. Bathroom? Maybe, he stepped in side and set the kitten on the counter. He began pulling open cabinets and drawers to see if they held anything of interest. Being that this was the main bathroom there wasn't very much of anything besides soap. Envy looked at the kitten and laughed, "Anyone every tell you what soap is good for?"

The kitten tilted his head.

Envy grabbed a small hand towel from the drawer, turned on the faucet and ran the towel underneath. Afrter soaking the towel he sqeezed half the bottle of soap into the cloth. He then rang the excess water from the cloth, "Now," he smiled and grabbed the kitten, "Just watch." Envy left the bathroom and snuck into wrath's room. He set the kitten down in the doorway, "Wait here," He whispered. The boy was fast asleep, snoring with his mouth wide open. _Perfect_... Envy thought to himself. He snuck closer until he was standing over the boy. He took the towel full of soap bunched it up in his hand and then shoved it into the boys open mouth mid-snore.

Wrath's eyes shot open. He sat up and pulled the towel out of his mouth, coughing. Envy laughed. "Envy-" The boy gagged, "What the fuck was that?" He jumped up and wiped his mouth.

Still laughing he pushed the boy backward onto his bed, "_That_, Little one, is what you get for kicking me!"

"You stupid asshole," Wrath managed to cough out.

Envy turned to leave the room, "You deseved it and watch how you talk to me or your in for worse." He closed the door and reached down for the kitten.

Just then Al opened up his door, "Envy?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily, "What's going on?"

Envy stood back up and hid the kitten behind his back, "Nothing. I was just laying down on the couch and heard Wrath coughing so I came over to check on him."

"Oh, is he alright?" Al stepped towards the door, worried.

"He's fine," Envy steped forward to block Al, "He just needed some water. You go back to bed."

Al nodded, "Alright, but if you need me-"

Envy pushed the boy back into his room with his free hand, "Yes, yes, I know. We live in the same house, alright." He shut the door before Al could say anything else.

Behind the other door Wrath continued coughing. "Envy, I hate you..."

"Fuck you, too, Little one..." Envy called over his shoulder as he walked back to the living room. He took the kitten out from behind his back, "That was close."

The kitten meowed.

"Yeah, It was worth it though." He smirked, "Little brat has a mouth on him..." Envy sat back down at the table and reviewed his list. He placed a checkmark next to Wrath's name. "Who's next?" envy asked his friend.

The kitten meowed again.

"You know your'e truly brilliant," He complimented the small kitten, "I had a feeling you didn't like her either." With that he picked up the kitten and headed for the garage.

Envy sighed as he walked back into the house with Pipsqueak, "Alright, now that takes care of _her_." He set the kitten on the table and reviewed his list. He put a check mark next to Winry's name then checked the clock. He still had a few hours to work on Al's punishment, which wouldn't be to hard to set up. Edward was half way taken care of. "Let's get back to work, Pipsqueak."

The kitten meowed.

Envy picked him up and headed to the bathroom. After taking apart each of the showers one at a turned to his kitten, "Let me explain something to you. I know you like Alphonse, but he's such a wimp sometimes. He needs to toughen up, alright? This is part of the deal anyways..." He grabbed the remainder of the parts in a bucket, "Alright so the deal is, _no one_ can know I have you. Sorry pal, but it's not my style. Don't get me wrong, I'm keeping you, but I'll have _enough_ Hell from it once Ed finds out. That I can control though. Alphonse, I can't. So this is where the showers come into play. Al will go crazy if he can't shower. Ever since he got his body back, he likes to keep it nice and clean. Anyway, he can't do that without a shower. So he freaks out, 'Oh, no! the showers are broken!',"Envy mimicked Al's voice, "I come in, 'Don't worry, I can fix it!' Hooray for Envy and all that shit, right?"

Pipsqueak blinked.

"Right, but, Envy wont fix the showers unless Al pays up. 'Oh please fix my shower, I'll give you anything!'," He mimickes the youth again smiling down at his kitten and picks him up along with the bucket of parts. "I'll say, I want this kitten, and if you say anything to anyone...' Well, you get the point. Then I put the shower back up and your mine." Envy tossed the parts into the hall closet.

He went back to his list and checked off Al's name, "Now for my dear Edward..." He bagan to laugh.

Pipsqueak meowed.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt him." Envy grinned, "At least not _too_ badly."

Envy glanced at the clock, almost time for Ed to get up. He picked up pipsqueak from off his chest and headed to the bedroom. He reached behind the bed ad quietly as he could and unplugged the alarm clock. After that he grabbed Ed's work bag and dragged it upstairs. He flipped threw the various documents until he found a certain phone number.


	2. Almost caught

**Sleepless**

**Chapter 2- Almost Caught**

**by Anisette Mitchell**

**October 19th 2006**

**Disclamer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**A/N: I had to mentally build a house for this story, so I decided to use the structure of the house i grew up in. Out in the Subarbs; quiet, wooded area with few young residents. The House itself is set far back from the road with a huge yard, as I said, it is a wooded area so the house is well hidden. With the Exposed Basement (fully furnished) the house is three stories. A nice hill lays to the left, beside the garage. Six Bedrooms, two on each floor, Three Bathrooms, one each floor.**

**Character Status:**

**Edward: Still working for the military, body restored. Around 20 years old.**

**Alphonse:Studying at a school in Central, body restored. Around 16 years old.**

**Winry:Moved to Central to be with the boys, runs an automail business. Around 19 years old.**

**Wrath:Moved to Central with Winry after Izumi died, has Automail limbs. His body has aged a bit to around the age of 16 or 17.**

**Envy:Never turned into the dragon, lives with the boys simply to pester Edward and mooch off him. His body is the same, around 23 or 24**

**Roy:Still Colonel Mustang in the military. Around 28 years old**

**Riza: Still Lieutenant Hawkeye, working for Mustang in the military. Around 28 years old.**

"Central Headquaters, Mustang's office. This is Hawkeye."

"Morning, Lieutenant. Is Mustang around yet?"

"Edward?" Riza asked, "Yes, he's in, but what are you doing awake so early?"

Envy, who was doing his best Ed impersonation, cleared his throat, "Oh, I haven't slept yet. I was up and down all night with the flu."

"I'm sorry to hear that," She paused, "Here's the Colonel."

The was a brief silence and distant voices, then Roy picked up the phone, "Fullmetal, up already?"

"Yes," Envy cleared his throat again, "well, _still _awake. I've been sick."

"So this is your attempt to call into work then?"

"Um... yes."

"No" Roy stated flatly.

Envy didn't know what to say, "Huh?" He wanted to punch this ass-wipe for being so heartless to his poor Ed... even if he wasn't _really_ sick.

"I know who this is," He said quietly, "and this kind of behavior wont be tolerated."

_Shit!_ Envy panicked trying to think of an explanation, "Colonel-"

"Now, listen, Alphonse. If your brother is sick that's fine, but please don't call trying to pretend to be him. Besides, we all know Edward would never bother calling in this early."

_He thinks I'm Alphonse? _Envy looked down at his kitten friend for an idea. Pipsqueak only meowed. "Um..." He began still doing his Ed impression.

Mustang laughed on the other end of the phone, "The kittens in the background were a dead give away, too." He paused and sighed, "Tell your brother to take the day off, but you can't do this again."

"Um... alright..." Envy continued.

"Good-bye" Mustang hung up.

Envy looked at the reciever confused. He looked down at pipsqueak, then shrugged, "That went easier then planned," He laughed, back in his normal voice. The humunculus hung up the phone and reached for his kitten. Looking at the clock he said, "Well, It's almost time for Alphonse to wake up..." He patted Pipsqueak on the head. "Then that girl should be up shortly after." He chuckled to himself thinking of her reaction to his prank.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. My daughter went to bed early and that's all I had time to do before I have to sleep. More coming soon, I promise! **


	3. Bribery

**Sleepless**

**Chapter 1- Bribery**

**by Anisette Mitchell**

**October 16th 2006**

**Disclamer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**A/N: I had to mentally build a house for this story, so I decided to use the structure of the house i grew up in. Out in the Subarbs; quiet, wooded area with few young residents. The House itself is set far back from the road with a huge yard, as I said, it is a wooded area so the house is well hidden. With the Exposed Basement (fully furnished) the house is three stories. A nice hill lays to the left, beside the garage. Six Bedrooms, two on each floor, Three Bathrooms, one each floor. **

**Character Status: **

**Edward: Still working for the military, body restored. Around 20 years old.**

**Alphonse:Studying at a school in Central, body restored. Around 16 years old.**

**Winry:Moved to Central to be with the boys, runs an automail business. Around 19 years old.**

**Wrath:Moved to Central with Winry after Izumi died, has Automail limbs. His body has aged a bit to around the age of 16 or 17.**

**Envy:Never turned into the dragon, lives with the boys simply to pester Edward and mooch off him. His body is the same, around 23 or 24**

**Roy:Still Colonel Mustang in the military. Around 28 years old**

**Riza: Still Lieutenant Hawkeye, working for Mustang in the military. Around 28 years old.**

Alphonse paced back and forth in the kitchen.

Envy laughed to himself then looked down at Pipsqueak laying on the floor.

"What's funny?" Al asked, none to happy.

"Huh?" Envy stood up and motioned for the kitten to stay put, "Nothing... What's your problem?" He walked into the kitchen.

Al paused, "Nothing."

Envy laughed some more and leaned against the counter.

"What are you laughing at?" Al asked again.

Envy grinned, "Alphonse, what time does school start?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, it's just that I thought it was starting soon, and I don't want you to be late. Why don't you go take a shower and get going?" Envy's grin widened.

"Envy!" He whined, "_You_ took apart the showers?" Envy just laughed. "It's not funny!" Al continued, "What am I supposed to do without a shower?"

"Alright, alright, " The older boy began, "If I give you the pieces back you can fix them with your alchemy, right?"

"Yes..." Al nodded.

"Fine," Envy walked away.

"Hey! where are you going?" Al called after him.

"Just wait there!" He yelled back. Envy returned a minute later with the bucket of shower parts. "These are what you need, right?"

"Yes!" Al smiled and reached for the bucket.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Envy pulled the bucket back behind him and shook his finger at Al, "Your going to have to pay for those."

"What?" Al sighed, thinking of his shower, "Fine... what do you want?"

"Hey," Envy called over his shoulder into the living room, "Pipsqueak, get in here." The kitten came running and sat at Envy's feet.

Al's eye's widened, "No! I won't let you eat him!"

Envy slapped his hand to his forhead, "I don't want to _eat_ him, you idiot."

Al narrowed his eyes, "Then why do you want him?"

"How do can put this, " Envy sighed, "Alright. This _kitten_ wants to be my pet and-"

Al cut him off, "Envy! You actually _like_ him? That's so sweet!"

"Shut up!" His violet eyes narrowed, Al froze. "Look, if I give you the shower crap then you give me him. You won't say a word to _anyone_, got it."

"Umm... yes?" Al managed to squeak out.

"Good." Envy tossed the bucket to Al, "Better get to work fixing those showers before Winry wakes up." He laughed, picking up Pipsqueak and headed for the living room.

Al sighed and grabbed the bucket.

An hour had passed and both Al and Wrath had left for school. Envy sat on the couch, Pipsqueak at his side, waiting. When he saw Winry walk past towards her garage, he smiled. "This is going to be great," He patted the kitten on the head, "Why don't you go play with your friends for a while?" The kitten hopped off the couch and left the room. A moment later there was a scream. Envy chuckled to himself then walked to the garage door. Winry had dropped to the floor, crying, in the middle of her empty garage. Ed, who was awaken by the scream, came running up the basement stairs, "What's going on?"

"Ed, your awake!" Envy smiled and hugged him.

"What's with the screaming?" he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Winry walked over to the boys, teary-eyed, "My garage..." Envy laughed. Her eyes shot him a look to kill, but he didn't seem to notice. "You monster," She began, "You did this!"

"Relax," He shrugged, "Your shit's safe. Go open the garage door."

Winry put off being mad and ran to the door. She lifted it to see all of her beloved tools and work shoved into, under, and on top of Edward's car.

"Hey, my car..." Ed yawned.

Envy laughed again. Winry turned back to the boys, "How the Hell..." She paused, "Envy!" She yelled, angry again, "Bring my things back into the garage, _now!_"

"No!" He yelled back.

"Do it, you useless _mistake!_" She yelled, "If you don't I swear I'm going to-"

"Your going to what?" Envy walked up to her calmly, "_Kill _me? I can't die. Hurt me?" He leaned down and turned his face slightly. He tapped his jaw with his fingers, "Go on, hit me. Try and hurt me, _little_ girl." Winry's fists clenched and eyes watered. She hated Envy, but there really was nothing she could do. Envy stood up straight and grinned, "What a fucking _child_."

"That's enough!" Edward yelled from the doorway, finally all the way awake, "Envy, clean up your mess."

"No," He yelled back not taking his eyes off of Winry's, "Did you even hear the things she called me? _Monster? Mistake?_ You know I don't tolerate that bull-shit."

Edward sighed, knowing it was the truth, "Envy."

"Tell you what," Envy reached up quickly and held Winry by the jaw, looking even deeper in her eyes, "How about I let it slide for once, considering you clean this shit up yourself."

"Let go of her, Envy!" Ed walked up to him.

"Edward," Winry whinned.

"Don't whine for him, he's _not_ yours," The humunculous sneered.

Winry's eyes widened and she slapped Envy's hand away. She walked over to Edward's car and began to pick up her things.

"Winry..." Ed followed after her down the drive-way, "Don't. We'll clean it up."

"Shut up, Edward." She said coldly.

"Winry, " He began, but Envy cut him off.

"Let her do it herself. It was only a joke and she took it to seriously. She needs to stop being such a little girl."

"Envy, shut up," The younger boy said calmly, "Winry, let us take care of this."

Winry sighed, trying not to cry, "No, I'll do it. Besides, it'll only take more time arguing. I'm already going to be late for work as it is."

_Work?_ The subject had completely slipped the boy's mind, "Shit! What time is it?"

"Quarter after nine, " Envy said as he walked inside.

"Dammit! I'm late!" Ed ran to the house. He called back to Winry over his shoulder, "Why don't you take today off, I'll help you later!"

Winry sighed and sat amongst her things, "Yeah..."

Ed ran down the stairs and into his room. Why didn't his alarm go off? _Shit! _Mustang was going to kill him. Edward stripped off his pajamas and threw them aside. He rushed to the closet for his work clothes. When he opened the door, Envy jumped out and tackled him. Both fell onto the bed.

"Where do you think your going," Envy grinned, pinning Edward to the bed.


	4. Back fired

**Sleepless**

**Chapter 4**

**by Anisette Mitchell**

**October 31st 2006**

**Disclamer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**A/N: I had to mentally build a house for this story, so I decided to use the structure of the house i grew up in. Out in the Subarbs; quiet, wooded area with few young residents. The House itself is set far back from the road with a huge yard, as I said, it is a wooded area so the house is well hidden. With the Exposed Basement (fully furnished) the house is three stories. A nice hill lays to the left, beside the garage. Six Bedrooms, two on each floor, Three Bathrooms, one each floor. **

**Character Status: **

**Edward: Still working for the military, body restored. Around 20 years old.**

**Alphonse:Studying at a school in Central, body restored. Around 16 years old.**

**Winry:Moved to Central to be with the boys, runs an automail business. Around 19 years old.**

**Wrath:Moved to Central with Winry after Izumi died, has Automail limbs. His body has aged a bit to around the age of 16 or 17.**

**Envy:Never turned into the dragon, lives with the boys simply to pester Edward and mooch off him. His body is the same, around 23 or 24**

**Roy:Still Colonel Mustang in the military. Around 28 years old**

**Riza: Still Lieutenant Hawkeye, working for Mustang in the military. Around 28 years old.**

* * *

"Envy!" Ed shouted. He struggled to pull himself free from the humunculous, "Stop it, I have to go to work!"

"No, you don't," The older boy smiled.

"Yes, I do, or Mustang is going to kill me!" Ed continued to struggle.

Envy leaned down and kissed the boy on the forehead, "Stay home."

"I can't!"

"Al already called in for you," Envy laughed.

Ed stopped struggling, "What?"

"Well, not really, but that idiot colonel thought it was him, so it all works out."

Ed managed to prop himself up on his elbows, "What? Who called in?"

"I did."

"Envy!"

"What? I wanted to spend time with you, and now you can stay with me," He snuggled under Ed's chin.

Edward sighed, "Is that why you buried my car in all Winry's things?"

"Yes," Envy cooed, "and there's the fact that I _hate_ her."

"Envy, you can't do things like that. You really hurt Winry."

"So?" He looked up at Ed.

"So," The blond began, "You shouldn't do things like that."

Envy glared at Ed, "But you _heard_ what she called me. I was going to clean it up later but now that stupid..." He paused as Edward glared at him, "..._ girl_... can clean it herself."

Ed laid back and shut his eyes, "I already promised to help her later."

Envy propped himself up over Edward, "I'd like to see you try and do that after I'm done with you."

Golden eyes flew open, "Envy-" The older boy cut him off with a deep kiss. "Mmmm..." Ed hummed. To be honest he would rather spend time with Envy than help Winry, It had been a while since they'd spent 'quality' time together.

Envy laughed and kissed Edward's neck, "I missed you."

"Envy," Ed smiled as the sin dropped small kisses on down his neck and chest. He moved across his chest to the opposite side and nibble at Ed's neck. The younger boy gasped. He paused then managed to flip Envy over so he was now on top.

"Hey," The humunculus frowned, "I'm in charge here."

"No," Ed laughed, proud that he managed to get out from uder the spell of the sin.

"Why the fuck not?" Envy sighed.

"You wanted to spend time with me and now you will," The blonde grinned.

"Really?" Viloet eyes widened in excitement.

"Yep, now lets go clean up the drive way."

Envy stared for a moment, "...What?"

"You wanted to spend the day together, and we will, while we clean up that mess you made," Ed stood and walked to the closet.

"Ed..." The older boy whined, "Can't the girl do it? I mean, you _heard_ those things she said, _right_?"

"You started this envy," Ed pulled on an old pair of jeans.

"but-"

"No buts, lets go get to work."

Envy watched Ed leave the room to go upstairs and plodded back on the bed. _Well, there's always tonight... _The sin thought.


End file.
